Ranked
by hogwartsbunny6
Summary: Hogwarts, once the school of happy thoughts. NOT ANYMORE. Ranks make it difficult for one girl to catch up with the rest of her classmates. What if a certain boy helps her out. Nah, like that was ever going to happen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for my OCs, the beautiful Jk Rowling made them. :)**

 **Unfair**

ASHLEY POV

Hogwarts, the school my mum told me I'd love so much. But I didn't. Ever since ranks were added all I did there was sulk. It was because of that new headmistress, Professor Wilkins. That brownie stealing drabbling goat just had to mess everything up. Every time the ranks came in, I always got somewhere near the last place of my year. That's never going to change even if I'm going into my last year. At least they added muggle stuff to Hogwarts. Radios, earbuds, cellular devices, you name it. To forget about ranks, my friends and I joined a muggle dance club. There was no name for it even when the founders of the club left and made me the leader. CAUSE NAMES DON'T MATTER KIDS. My friends were Dan, Louis (not the Weasley), Aster, Bomi, and Anise. We all shared something in common, we were the bottom 6 of Hogwarts. AKA HOGWARTS DISGRACE OR AKA HOGWART'S SHIT. I still am known as Ashley "Hogwart's shit" Charles. Okay then moving along to the present.

As the disgrace of Hogwarts, we didn't get much electricity. Just great. While we were doing our BEST PRACTICE YET, the stupid Hogwarts Elite Club took out the stereo's plug from the outlet. Ahhhhhh, the Hogwarts Elite Club was filled with snotty rich kids and kids who had connections with even richer people due to their parents. It was ran by the one and only Potter disgrace, Albus Potter. Sure I did feel a pang of sympathy for him, but then I found out what an arse he was. Gryffindors rule, Slytherins drool. Hogwarts Elite Club was filled with kids with the top 6 students in the year. No other years wanted to copy our clubs, they were interested in cooking and muggle instruments. One day I would murder Potter, the nasty one, the rest of the Wotters were always nice to me. Anyways the members of the Elite Club (legit that's their name) are Albus germ, Emily weed, Scorpius bacteria, pitchy Zach, Gwen muck, and Genevieve. Genevieve's my friend so I have nothing against her. Time to snap out of my thoughts.

"Aster use the bike."

I made him ride a bike because the bike because that's the only way we could get the music to play again.

"Why me Ashley?"

"Cause it's your turn."

It wasn't the first time the Elite Club did this. Finally Aster biked, there was a groan from his part though. The bike's wheels were spinning so fast that the battery broke. All of that flashed before my eyes. We're so screwed. Fuuuuuuuuucccc-

"ASTER!" Came from everyone except for Aster himself.

"Oops?"

Oh Merlin. Then the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Lloyd, or as I liked to call him, Professor Poopooplatterface came in. He was the Transfiguration professor who had a nasty temper.

"What is all of this ruckus, the Headmistress is showing parents around Hogwarts?!" He fumed while looking around the room.

His eyes stayed once he found the problem. He did something quite unexpected, he started whimpering.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT IS?!"

We all stood, our faces facing the floor.

"One more strike and your club will be demolished." He hissed.

"Yes professor!" We hollered.

Anger pulsing through my veins, they were monsters the whole lot of them except for Genevieve. I exited out of our abandon classroom. THEY THINK THEY'RE SO GREAT. Right when I got outside, I saw Potter with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor impatiently. When I set my eyes on him, my eyes narrowed. I ran towards him and punched every inch of his chest.

"You - bloody - arse!" I hugged with a hint of annoyance. I take that back, there was more than just a _hint_ of annoyance. Potter was backing away with a look of innocence on his face. Then with one swift movement he grabbed my fist.

"I think I'd like to have my ribcage remain together."

I looked around and my friends were fighting.

"Potter meet me in my club room after lunch."

He smirked. That little ducking ducker

"You know very well Potter about what I'm actually here for."

"Fine I'll come."

I walked into the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table cause HOUSE PRIDE. Once I started eating a certain red head came over from the Ravenclaw table.

"Rose!" I bellowed

"Hullo, where've you been?"

"Your annoying prick of a cousin needs to die."

"Did he get you in trouble again?"

"Yup."

Me and Rose aren't best friends, but we were still friends. She was currently dating Scorpius Malfoy. She was 13th rank at Hogwarts. I ate my food fast, hopefully I wouldn't have a stomachache from eating too fast. I headed to the empty classroom of our club. When I look to the left, I see a smug Potter. Rolling my eyes, I set my stuff on the table nearest to me.

"Potter wipe that smug look off your face."

"Why?"

"Because I will MURDER YOU."

"You frighten me, ahhhhh, I'm so scared."

This is why I hate my life.

"You almost got our club demolished."

"Oops?"

"Would you like butterbeer?"

"Okay" he answered hesitantly.

I went into the sort of kitchen area of the classroom. When he couldn't see me I kept shaking the bottle as quietly as I could. I was going to hand the bottle to him until I suddenly tripped. I found myself landing on his chest I looked up to see emerald orbs filling my vision. I quickly looked down until he said something cause he wasn't letting go. SNOGGING HIM WAS DEFINITELY NOT THE ANSWER.

ALBUS POV

Eh, Ashley was pretty so she might be a good snog. Even though she was bottom 6, she had common sense, even the girls who were smarter than her didn't have common sense. So I decided to make a move, she probably wouldn't reject me.

"1, you get off of me, 2, I get away from you, or 3, we snog."

"I'll go with the first one."

Wow she actually does have common sense. But before she could get off of me, we heard the sound effect of a muggle device taking a picture. In addition when the new headmistress came, that ugly wart came up with a rule that PDA was not allowed, so we're probably going to get in trouble. Then Ashley, I mean Charles got off of me and tried to chase the person who took the picture. She'd never catch them, no offense to her. After that I just studied, went to dinner (got glares from Charles), and went to sleep. Pretty uneventful day.

HA, or so I thought.

ASHLEY POV

Oh no, no, no, no. Right when I got out of my dormitory, I saw a sign on the bulletin board. _Following students are punished for illicit activities, Ashley Charles and Albus Potter. We will notify you for your detentions._ I need to visit the headmistress right now. When I reached there I heard a familiar voice, _Albus Potter._

"Yes, I'm sorry that we kissed. It won't happen again headmistress."

I couldn't believe my ears did he just say that we kissed when nothing even happened. I was about to barge into her office when Professor Lloyd blocked me from entering.

"No disgraces allowed." He sneered.

That flip flapping swine. I saw that Potter left the office and I followed him. He went to the same floor as the hospital wing. Then he stopped to face me when we were alone.

"Yes?"

"YOU TOLD HER WE KISSED, ARE YO-"

He covered a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh, we'll get caught."

I was about to kick him, but then he put his hand away awkwardly.

"Why'd you tell her we kissed."

"She wouldn't believe me if I said otherwise."

Hmmmm, true. And then something made my heart skip a beat, what if they demolish my club?

"Potter they're going to demolish my club, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry."

Shhhhhhhiiiii- I ran down to my club room as fast as I could. My club room was being cleared of its belongings. I bit back a cry, this is the only place where I felt great. The bitter watermelons came and took EVERYTHING out. Potter will pay. I quietly ran to the quidditch field to find my friend.

"Jackson!"

A lean chaser noted my appearance. His fan girls were on the bleachers cheering him on. Sure Jackson was a bit 'airy' sometimes. He was a childhood friend who always cheered me up. He did have deer blood so that's probably why he sounded like he was struck dumb. Finally his quidditch practice ended. His Comet 260 touched the ground. He got his backpack from the bleachers and sat next to me on the cool grass. He pulled out 2 bottles of butterbeer.

"I saw that you did something bad, you lost 25 points for Gryffindor."

"Eh, it wouldn't matter to you, you're a Hufflepuff."

We chatted for 2 hours during the crisp Sunday morning. Jackson encouraged me to get my club back. I left when I realized it was lunch time, food awaits. After that delicious lunch, I sadly had homework to do. I DEDICATED ALL MY FREE TIME TO STUDYING. Now it was dinner, can't skip free food. Since yesterday and today was so overwhelming, I grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and decided to go yell my heart out. I didn't care if I was caught, I already lost a lot. I've even done so many detentions before that I can't even count them. I made my way to the abandoned corridor on the same floor as the hospital wing after dinner, not many people knew about it.

ALBUS POV

In my dorm room, I held the Marauders Map in one hand and a cup full of coffee in the other. Setting the coffee down on my bedside table, I opened the map. I got the map this year since James graduated. Stupid arse had to give it to me in my second to last year. Anyways, I opened my map trying to find a certain person, Ashley. This girl was very amusing. She was currently in the abandoned corridor on the 6th floor. I made sure my best friends, Scorpius and Zach were asleep as well as my other dorm mates. I needed to see what she was up to now.

When I got there I hid behind a wall and peeked. Ashley was yelling colorful curses and drinking butterbeer.

"I hate you Albus Potter!"

"Do you?"

I couldn't help to ask that question.

"Yeah….. What who was that?"

She came to the spot where I previously was, I had left a message on the wall.

ASHLEY POV

"Make posters protesting why you should get your club back."

Hmmmm…. not a bad idea. I could be expelled from Hogwarts, but oh well. I met up with Jackson to make posters in the Hufflepuff common room late at night. It summed up my idea of why our club should come back. I used a quick duplicating charm so there would be enough to alert everyone of the unfairness of our group being disbanded. When Jackson fell asleep in his dorm, I decided to go get a snack from the kitchens. I got out of the common rooms to see Potter covered in vinaigrette. Ahhhh, he must've tried to get through to the Hufflepuff common room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking if you were making the posters."

Now it was my time to smirk. Had he actually tracked me down to see if I was making the posters. Wait, the posters. He was the one who suggested it? He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a creepy stalker."

"Sure you aren't. You suggested the posters?"

"Yeah, I suggested it after you said you hated me."

"Sorry 'bout that, I was angry and stuff. Wanna hang up some posters?"

"Sure."

It was 2:00 am when we finished hanging up posters. People were going to be in for a nice surprise.

 **A/N: Sorry if this seems really crappy so far. Please review, this is my first fanfic. :)**


End file.
